Robin the scroog?
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: Christmas time isn't the happiest time for Dick Grayson. Here's the story of how he deals with it and how his parents (Bruce and Selina) try to bring the magic of the holidays back for the Boy Wonder. Set 6 months after Wounds, old and new. Daddy!Bats Mama!Cat. BatCat. Sprinkling of Chalant. DISCONNECTED
1. Part 1: Not so Merry Christmas

** This follows 6 months after my one-shot called Wounds, old and new but you don't have to read try first (if you want to, that would be totally asterous).**

* * *

Robin the... scroog?

Part 1: A Not so Merry Christmas

* * *

**December 20th**

Dick slumped on his back in the Wayne Manor living room. He sighed as he watched the T.V screen, for once the Gotham News Feed was reporting good things. Things like toy drives and charity work.

"At least someone's having a happy holidays," he said, grabbing the remote and turning the screen off.

Dick got up and walked through the Manor, finally coming to the kitchen at the front of the house. There were caterers rushing around because of the annual banquet Bruce's mother's family had held since she was small. It was a tradition that Dick played along with. Dick leaned against the island counter and took an apple from the fruit bowl. He sighed and threw the barely eaten apple in the bin. Dick always lost his appetite during the holidays, he just didn't feel like eating.

"Alfred," Dick said, getting the butler's attention "I'm going out,"

"Okay, Master Richard," said Alfred "Be back before supper,"

* * *

Dick walked down a high street. The snow on the sidewalk glowing as it reflected the warm light from the stores. He had a navy hoodie on, with the hood up so it hung from the back of his head, and his average shades (he didn't feel like being recognized as the Boy Billionaire). Dick sighed, his gloved hands in his hoodie's pocket, as he came to a stop. He turned his head at the window display. A doll family in around the fire. The store owner was in the window and saw Dick looking. The store owner pointed at the family and Dick shook his head, a slight apologetic smile on his face and he started walking again, the smile pooling into a straight line to convey no definable emotions.

Dick walked into a corner shop. The cashier looked up at him.

"Sorry, kid. We're closing up for the holidays," the cashier said.

"Oh, a'right," Dick sighed "It's just... I'm heading to the Gotham Cemetery to visit my family I just... nah, never mind," Dick rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry for wasting your time..." and he turned to leave.

"N-no. Y-you're f-family, kid?" the cashier said, stepping out from behind the counter "Wh-who are you?"

Dick turned back to him and slid his shades down his nose, just enough so the guy could tell who he was. And, just in case this guy was one of those people who didn't read about the local celebrities, he decided to explain.

"My name's Dick Grayson, adoptive son of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle," Selina had recently gained joint guardianship "My biological family died when I was 9,"

The cashier looked at him for a second then smiled.

"Well, it's the season of giving," he said, not knowing it pulled at Dick's heart "What do you need?" and he leaned over to be the same hight as the 15-year-old.

"Candles,"

"Candles?"

"Yep. 4 of them,"

* * *

Dick dug the bottom of the candles into the snow in front of his relatives graves. He took out his lighter (that had a bird design he had done himself on the side) and he lit each candle as he sadly sang his family's favourite carol...

_"Steaua sus rasare _  
_Ca o taina mare _  
_Steaua straluceste _  
_Si lumii vesteste - bis __  
_

_Ca astazi curata _  
_Preanevinovata _  
_Fecioara Maria _  
_Naste pe Mesia -bis __  
_

_In tara vestita _  
_Betleem numita _  
_Magii cum zarira _  
_Steaua si pornira - bis __  
_

_Mergand dupa raza _  
_pe Cristos sa-L vaza _  
_Si daca-L gasira _  
_La Dansul intrara _  
_Si se inchinara. __  
_

_Cu daruri gatite _  
_Lui Cristos menite _  
_Luand fiecare _  
_Bucurie mare - bis __  
_

_Care bucurie _  
_Si la noi sa fie _  
_De la tinerete _  
_Pan' la batranete -bis,"_

Dick felt the tears run down his cheeks as he looked at his family's graves that engravings were picked out in the candles' glow. Dick heard the snow crunch behind him as people walked by and stop behind him before continuing. Dick could feel people staring at him with sympathetic looks.

"Uh... Hey, kid," said a voice.

Dick turned around on the toes of his sneakers and looked at the people behind him.

"We, uh, saw you... here and... do you even speak English? That song you were singing wasn't," said the man.

"Yeah, I speak English," said Dick, using his real voice with its Romanian accent "What do you want?"

"Hey, we saw how sad you were and this is the season so..." the woman said before Dick interrupted her.

"I am so _sick _of people saying that," he hissed and he spun back around to look at his family's graves "I just want to be left alone! Can't I grieve for my family in peace?"

The family looked at him as he stared into the candle light and they left. Dick stared into the flames with such focus they began to blur. He had his knees to his chest with his legs crossed and his crossed arms on his knees, his head hidden as he looked down.

* * *

Dick heard 2 people running up to him.

"Dick! Dickie-bird!" they called.

"I told you he would be here, Roy! You know what the holidays are like for him," that was Wally's voice.

"I never said he _wouldn't_ be here!" and that was Roy's.

Dick felt one of them nudge his shoulder and he looked up, moving his stiff neck.

"Dude... you're as pale as the Grim Reaper," said Wally, frowning at the Boy Wonder.

"Meh..." the little bird responded.

"C'mon, little brother, let's get you home," said Roy, putting one of Dick's arms around his neck to support him "You've been gone hours, man. Seriously, Bruce and Selina are freaking over you,"

Dick just groaned.

"Man, Dickie-bird, you need a hot bath and a cup of Alfred's League famous hot chocolate!" said Wally, walking beside Dick and Roy.

"Meh..." the Boy Wonder responded.

"Dick, you've been 15 for 19 days. Live a bit longer, whydon'tcha?" the redheaded speedster said.

Dick groaned.

"Quiet down, Wally. He's exhausted," Roy said, reaching over and slapping the back of Wally's head.

Dick began losing a few seconds, blinking and being closer to Roy's car than he should have been.

* * *

Dick was sat in bed, in his PJ's, with his legs crossed and a mug of Alfred's hot chocolate (that really was famous among the Justice League) and Rise of the Guardians playing on his laptop after a hot bath. Selina and Bruce were sitting next to him with their own cup of hot chocolate. Bruce looked at his son and brushed some of his raven-hair out of the way only for it to move back.

"You had me and Selina worried," he said, not in a stern way but in concern.

"Sorry. I was gonna call on my way home but I lost track of time," Dick said.

"Wally and Roy said you were beginning to be buried in snow when they found you," said Selina "We were worried,"

"I didn't mean to cause you guys to worry... I just wanted to see them again," Dick said, looking into his hot chocolate with a melancholy expression.

Selina squeezed his shoulder, gave it a rub because Dick's joints were stiff from staying still in the cold and kissed his cheek.

"We know and we understand but..." she smiled at him sadly "we're your parents too and it's our job to worry,"

"I know," Dick smiled "And I love you guys for it,"

Bruce and Selina smiled and hugged him, causing him to spill his hot chocolate slightly. Dick cackled, some life coming back to his sapphire-eyes that normally went dead during the holidays.

Dick fell asleep during the film and Bruce closed the boy's laptop as he and Selina crept out without waking the Boy Wonder...

* * *

**As much as I love Chalant, I'm trying to write less Chalant centered fics. It may be mentioned or hinted at but not centered around.**

**Anyways, look out for the next chapter! And I hope you liked the Dick/Roy/Wally brotherly love! And there will be some Chalant coming up.**


	2. Part 2: Unhappy X-mas

**References to _Wounds, old and new_. And, if you don't know, _Wounds, old and new_ is a one-shot I wrote.**

* * *

Robin the... scroog?

Part 2: Unhappy X-mas

* * *

**December 21st**

The last thing Dick wanted was to be at the dang Christmas banquet. But Bruce said he'd owe him and Bruce may have been his dad but having him owe you is a helpful thing. Bruce was sat at the end of table, Selina to his right and Dick to his left. Dick was sitting in his chair, picking up small amounts of food with his fork. There were rumours going around that after Dick was shot, he had suffered brain damage (not true).

"So, have you and Selina set a date?" a socialite woman asked.

"Uh, no," said Selina "We've had to put our plans on hold for multiple reasons. Either work or personal things,"

"Personal reasons?" the woman asked.

"Oh, just some things," said Selina.

"Uh, huh," said the woman, eyeing Dick.

Dick sighed and ate a small piece of food. Some people still thought Bruce had adopted him for the publicity or out of pity, some even thought Bruce was going to be giving him back to social services any day now.

Derek Powers (a boy Dick disliked very much) was sat a few seats down from Selina and he was staring at Dick.

"So, Dick," said Derek "If you don't mind me asking, what was it like being shot 6 months ago?"

Everyone fell silent at the question and looked at Dick.

"It... was kinda... painless," he said "I mean, it hurt like heck but then I passed out and I didn't feel anything,"

"What was it like being in a coma?" Derek asked.

"I honestly don't remember," came Dick's reply "I sometimes get glimpses but nothing concrete,"

"Dude, you survived being shot!" said Derek, somewhat excited.

Dick put down his fork and looked at Bruce.

"I'm tired, can I be excused? Dad?" the Boy Wonder asked in a humble tone.

Bruce nodded and Dick stood up. People raised eyebrows and began murmuring.

* * *

Dick changed from the suit he was wearing and into jeans and a hoodie. He snuck out, onto the roof, and sat down and looked out at the snow covered front garden. It was aglow from the light from the house. After a while, the people from the banquet began leaving, little dots walking along the path. Dick heard people coming onto the roof and he felt something put around his shoulders.

"Bundle up, Dickie," said Selina.

"Thanks Mom,"

Dick put the sleeveless jacket with a fur interior on properly and stuck his hands in his pockets, leaving his jacket unzipped.

"Here," said Bruce, passing his son a cup of non-alcoholic eggnog.

"Thanks Dad,"said Dick, taking a sip.

Bruce and Selina leaned back and had a wordless conversation on how to entertain Dick and cheer him up for the holidays.

"Hey, Dick," said Selina "How 'bout we go do something?"

"Like what?" Dick asked, looking at her with a 'yeah-right-as-if' look.

* * *

Dick walked around the Hinnry Mall with his parents as they looked around. Selina had her arm hooked with Bruce's as they walked. Every time Dick tried to trail behind they would stop and wait for him to catch up.

"C'mon, son. What do you want to do?" Bruce asked.

"To bury my head in my pillow and sleep straight to January 7th," Dick said, looking down below his shades.

"What's so special about January 7th?" Selina whispered to Bruce.

"Romanians celebrate Christmas from November 30th to January 7th," Bruce answered.

"You know I can hear you, right?" said Dick "Doamne, e ca si cum ei cred că depresia provoacă surditate," (Translated from Romanian: "Jeez, it's like they think depression causes deafness,")

"Not at all, Dick," said Bruce, understanding every word the 15-year-old Boy Wonder had said in his native-tongue "It's just you're less aware when you're depressed,"

"Da, sigur, indiferent de," the Romanian boy said. (Translation: "Yeah, sure, whatever,")

"Dick," said Selina "We're really trying. We know what the holidays are like for you. We just want you to be happy,"

Dick sighed and looked at them both with a sad expression.

"I know you do and I'm sorry I'm not but I... X-mas just brings back memories for me," Dick looked at his sneakers "Every year, wherever we were, we'd go all out for the holidays and... wherever we were we'd pick up one of their traditions. I... I just miss them this time of year,"

"Oh, Dick," said Selina "You shouldn't apologize! What do you need, eh? Right now, what do you need to do other than hide away until January 7th?"

"Do... do you mind if I spend some time alone? I'll stay in the mall, promise," Dick said.

"Alright, Dickie-bird," said Selina "We'll meet you at the fountain in a half hour, 'kay?"

"Yeah, okay, Mom," said Dick and he turned and walked away.

"Was that the right thing to do?" Selina asked her fiancée.

"I think so. He needs space," said Bruce "Well, I think that's what he needs. He is our only son,"

As they spoke, they began to walk away.

"Well, let's do some Christmas shopping for him. You trained him too well, he's impossible to shop for," said Selina.

* * *

Dick walked around the mall in a somewhat sulk. All he wanted to do was get away from Christmas and his parents took him to a Christmas loving mall! Well... he would at _least _get the last of his Christmas shopping done. He'd gotten presents for Wally, Roy, Kaldur, Conner, Artemis, Raquel, M'gann, Bruce and Selina. He'd gotten everyone he shopped for a gift except for... Zatanna. The thought of Zatanna made him smile and he began looking for something to give her. But what to get?

Dick walked into a jewelry store and began looking at the things in the glass cases.

"Excuse me, young man," said the store assistant "But I highly doubt you can afford anything-" Dick lowered his shades "Oh! Mr. Grayson, I didn't know it was you,"

"That's kinda the point of the shades," said Dick.

"Looking for something particular?" the store assistant asked.

"I'm looking for something to give my girlfriend," said the Boy Wonder.

"Shopping for that special someone?" said the store assistant "Yes, that can be tricky. Hmm, is this your first Christmas as a couple?"

"Yeah,"

"What does she look like?" the store assistant asked.

Dick just showed him the wallpaper of his phone. And the store assistant went behind the counter. When he got back up, he put a tray with jewelry on it on the counter.

"Will any of these do?"

Dick looked at them but the one on the end caught his eye.

* * *

When Dick met up with his parents, he had a paper bag.

"Did some Christmas shopping, son?" Bruce asked as they walked out.

"Yeah. Just something for Zatanna," the Boy Wonder said "I'm just gonna wrap it and take it to the Cave, if ya don't mind,"

"Not at all, Dick," said Selina "But it's getting late so be back soon,"

* * *

**Recognized: Robin, B-0-1**

"Dickie!" Zatanna exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him "Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, merry Christmas," said Dick, wrapping his free arm around her.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot what Christmas is like for you. I just love it so," said Zatanna.

"It's alright. Here, I got you something,"

"C'mon, I'll open it in the living room," said Zatanna, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along.

* * *

They sat on the sofa and Zatanna had a small box on her lap. She lifted the lid off and her eyes sparkled with joy.

In the box was a charm necklace! The chain was gold and the heart-shaped charm was red with darker red, swirly, patterns.

"Oh, Dick!" she gasped, lifting the necklace out of its box "It's beautiful,"

"You know you're looking at the back of it?" Dick said, turning the heart around.

The front of the heart had a gold charm the shape of...

"Mistletoe?" Zatanna said, looking at it "Oh, Dick. I love it,"

She held it up and looked at him. Dick smiled and kissed her.

"How about this," said Dick, taking the necklace from her and putting it around her neck "Every time I see you wearing this necklace, I'll kiss you,"

"That can be our tradition," Zatanna said, hugging him "So, are you going to kiss me now?"

Dick wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her lips. Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	3. Part 3: Christmas Hide and Seek

**I got a review asking for more Dick/Wally/Roy brotherly bonding so here it is! Contains references to _Wounds, old and new_.**

* * *

Robin the... scroog?

Part 3: Christmas Hide and Seek

* * *

**December 22nd**

Dick was at the door as his parents said goodbye. Bruce and Selina were going to a Christmas benefit. They said Dick could stay home and they'd tell those at the benefit he got a cold or something.

"I know we don't have to tell you but be in bed by 10," said Bruce, giving his son a hug.

"A'right," said Dick, turning to hug his mom.

"Wally and Roy are gonna come and keep you company," said Selina, giving him an extra hard squeeze "Don't destroy anything and be good,"

"A'right, Mom," he answered.

"I'm never gonna get used to you calling me that," said Selina "I just love it,"

Dick gave them a smile but he looked sad despite it. Alfred walked over to them in a chauffeur outfit.

"Shall we be going?" he asked.

The parents nodded and Bruce ruffled Dick's raven-hair before the adults left via the front doors.

Dick looked at the front doors before turning around and walking off.

* * *

The Boy Wonder lay back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Every Christmas since it happened had been hard. The first Christmas with Bruce had the hardest. He was allowed to hide away until the holidays were over back then but as time went on he was allowed to hide away less and less and less. Dick put his hand on the right side of his abdomen, right on top of where he was shot. He remembered telling Bruce and Selina about their deceased parents but he couldn't remember being in a coma. All he could remember was waking up after collapsing, the in between was foggy. He heard the front doors slam shut on the other side of the Manor.

"DIIIIICKIIIIIEEEE-BIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRD!" he heard his best friend call "COME DOWN FROM YOUR NEST AND PLAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

"WALLY!" Dick heard a redheaded archer shout "I DOUBT YOU TALKING LIKE A PSYCHOPATH WILL MAKE HIM COME OUT!"

Dick sighed. All they had to do was come to his room and they'd find him. Oh well... sometimes his brothers could be real idiots (and sometimes they could be complete lunatics but that's another story).

* * *

Wally and Roy were in the front hall, looking around.

"Where do you think he is?" Wally asked "I hope he ain't at the cemetary again, that place creeps the heck out of me!"

"C'mon, let's go find him. He's probably in his room or something," said Roy.

"Or something," came the voice of the 15-year-old Boy Wonder.

"GAAAAAH!" Wally and Roy exclaimed, jumping before turning around.

They saw Dick in his jeans, a t-shirt, socks and his hair messed up leaning against the support piller that cept the section of the second story above him up like a balcony.

"Dude! Stop doing that to us!" Wally exclaimed.

Dick smirked half-heartedly and looked at Roy.

"S'up, Roy?" he said.

"Hey, Dick," said Roy "S'up?"

"Dude! I heard this awesome joke! You wanna hear it?" Wally asked quickly.

"Not if you're telling it," Dick said, knowing Wally's history of killing good jokes.

"How do you make holy water?" Dick shrugged "You boil the hell out of it!" and Wally began laughing histerically.

Both Dick and Roy groaned at this.

"Dude, that made me feel even worse," said the Boy Wonder, leaning against the piller before pushing himself off.

Roy gave Wally a punch in the arm and the speedster forgot about his dumb joke and began ranting about 'why do archers abuse him?'. Dick simply walked down the hall, leaving the 2 redheads to fight amungst themselves. It took Roy and Wally 5 minutes before they realized Dick was gone.

* * *

Dick was in the Wayne Manor private library. Half of the books in the collection were on loan to the Grand Historical Society of Gotham's Christmas fund raiser for the National History Museam (the Wayne's had collected many historic texts over the years). Dick went over to the books written in Romanian. Most people who learn another language start to think in that language after a while. But, Dick wasn't like that... He still thought in Romanian, except when in a mind-link with the Team. Dick pulled a Romanian copy of a mystery novel and sat down to read.

* * *

Dick was already halfway through the book and Wally and Roy had looked over half the house for him.

"I can't find him!" Wally exclaimed "Where could he be?"

"I dunno. That bird changes hiding places all the time," said Roy "Where haven't we looked?"

Wally started counting on his fingers.

"We've checked the Batcave, his room, the lounge, the media room, the living room, the conservatory, the kitchen, the pantry, the guest bedrooms... man, this place is big," said the speedster.

"And you didn't even know there was a library," said a voice.

"There's a library?" said Wally, turning around to see Dick standing behind him.

"Yeah," said Dick.

"Then we better go-" Wally suddenly squealed "Wait, where'd you come from?"

Dick smirked at them.


End file.
